Turnabout Star Babies
by ScubaDude.2
Summary: The Wright Anything Agency has seen some strange things during it's existence. But when they discover a murder at an academy of gifted young disciples that literally fight monsters that threaten to overrun the world, everything is turned on its head! Can heroes team up to keep the world safe? Can Athena and Apollo master classmating? Will our heroes have babies? Absolutely.
1. Chapter 1: Lawyers of the Seven Stars

The jet cut through the sky at a leisurely pace. Flying above the few clouds that lingered above the vast ocean, the white plane seemed to drift listlessly, knowing where it was going but not in any hurry to reach it. Along the side of the craft, emblazoned in sleek black and gold lettering, a logo read: "ANGELMARKER INDUSTRIES".

Inside, Phoenix Wright brought a wine glass to his lips, gently sipping the purple fluid it contained. He sat reclined on a couch, his characteristic blue suit standing out in strange contrast to the cabin's mostly white and black interior. Across from him, in two small chairs and across a table from one another, sat two individuals he had once called rivals. A chessboard sat on the table, the pieces locked in combat.

"You know, Wright, when I asked if you wanted a drink, I expected you'd want something fancier than grape juice."

The distinguished voice floated across the room, almost drowned out by the constant noise of the aircraft. An older gentleman clad in a crimson suit and white cravat looked up briefly through his glasses, and away from the chess game to take a sip of red liquid from his own wine glass. Miles Edgeworth's glass, however, contained actual wine.

"Let the fool drink how he pleases," came another voice, much more cutting than Edgeworth's. "If Mr. Phoenix Wright wants to drink a child's beverage, then so much the better. More wine for us." Without looking up, Franziska von Karma used a gloved hand to move one of her pieces. Her glass of white wine sat on the table, half empty.

"Check," she said, a small grin forming at the sides of her mouth. From across the room, Phoenix looked at the daughter of one of the most evil men he'd ever helped put behind bars. _She's grown into a lovely young woman, _he reflected. _To think, all those years ago, she was out for my blood. _

"You don't know what you're missing, Franziska," Phoenix remarked. "Grape juice is the perfect thing for a cushy flight like this. Remind me to go on vacation with you guys more often. I can barely afford Eldoon's after a trial, and yet you guys get all this!" Phoenix waved his arms around to indicate the rather plush accommodations.

"I admit that being a prosecutor comes with rather… unique benefits," Edgeworth said, nonchalantly moving one of his chess pieces. "Though it did strike me as odd that the CEO of AngelMarker would pay for all of this just to meet us. I hadn't even heard of his company before last month. Which forces me to remind you, Wright, this is a business trip. Not a vacation. Check."

"Aw, come on Edgeworth. Lighten up. Can't we call it a… business vacation? I've read all about this island, and Trucy says it's one of the hottest tourist spots on this side of the world. Beaches, forest trails, lots of places to stop in the city? What's waiting there is certainly much better than those dusty tomes that always wait for us when we go to Europe."

It was Franziska who answered. "I'm not interested in such trivialities. Interpol has been very interested in the CEO, Rhiod Marker. I'm sure you've heard the rumors, those ludicrous stories circulating. And Interpol seems to think that man is at the center of it. I'm on this trip as a means to an end. Check."

Edgeworth stifled a laugh. "And I'm the one that needs to lighten up. But Franziska does have a point. I'm not sure I entirely trust everything he said. It all seems so strange, especially in light of those rumors. Check."

Phoenix shook his head. "Come on, you two. For once, can't we take something at face value? We were able to work together to acquit one of his top employees. Ms. Helen Back was one of our nicest clients at the agency. Why is it so hard to believe he'd want to thank us?"

"Because," spoke Franziska, "this is too much of a reward for simply investigating on behalf of one of his employees. If it was his progeny, sure, but an employee? If all Mr. Marker wanted to do was thank us, he could have done so over the phone, or by video calling. Instead, he offers an all-expense paid weeklong stay at a hotel on the beach? The clues are there, Mr. Phoenix Wright. But you never were one for paying attention to clues. Check."

"You know, you can just call me by my first name," Phoenix remarked. "It's been more than seven years, and we certainly aren't in court right now."

"I don't know, Wright. I think such a formal title suits you. Especially now that you're the head of your own law office. With two disciples now, you're no longer the greenhorn I fought in court all those years ago." Edgeworth grinned. He had learned to enjoy teasing his old friend. He moved his hand one more time. "Checkmate."

"What foolishness is this?!" Franziska exclaimed, gripping the table and beginning to scour the board. "Y-You're lying! You haven't won yet, Miles Edgeworth!"

As she frantically looked for an escape from the certain defeat her opponent had set up for her, the sudden sound of a door slamming open rung through the small cabin. Standing in a red suit with hair spiked high, Apollo Justice stood underneath the door's archway. He was nervously fiddling with his bracelet, and a look of shock adorned his face.

"Uh, boss? We've got a slight situation."

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!"<p>

The sound of a woman screaming was so shrill, Phoenix was forced to cover his ears as he followed Apollo into the adjoining cabin. There, the remaining members of his law office – now termed the Wright Anything Agency – sat in a circle on comfortable looking couches. Athena was violently shaking her hand in the air, creating a blur. Her necklace, Widget, glowed a darkened blue. Across from her sat Phoenix's daughter, Trucy, clad in her usual magician attire. Trucy had her fists balled up, and, arms in the air, was staring at Athena with a serious expression.

"Athena…" she said. "I got one too. I don't think that's going to help. Besides, it's got a weird warm feeling to it. I'm not so sure it's a bad thing."

Phoenix almost immediately moved to his daughter's side, his face a mix of concern and confusion. "What's going on?"

Athena looked up at Phoenix, ceasing to shake her hand. Widget suddenly turned from the dark blue to a glowing yellow.

"Heh… hey, boss! What brings you around these parts?" Athena said, trying to sound way more convincingly normal than she could truly pull off.

"Apollo said something happened," he replied, face turning more serious.

"Haha, no, not at all! Apollo, that prankster! Everything's fine here, boss!" Athena smiled at Phoenix, not so subtly hiding her right hand behind her back.

Nearby, Apollo lowered his forehead into his open hand. "Thena, you know lying to Mr. Wright won't do any good. Just show him." Athena groaned.

"Fine," she said, lowering her head. "But you have to promise not to laugh."

With that, she lifted out her hand from behind her back, showing the backside of it to the room at large. Phoenix's eyebrows narrowed. Pulsating with a soft violet light, a strange mark that resembled a tattoo shone brightly from the middle of her hand. It resembled a spoked wheel, but looked far more arcane. The spokes extended beyond the wheel's edge, some narrowed into points while others seemed to flare out into what looked like wings. Athena lowered her head.

"I'm confused," Phoenix said, staring at the purple mark. "You decided to get some weird new tattoo?"

"No, Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed, hugging tightly onto Phoenix's arm. "It just appeared! Like out of thin air!"

"Kind of like when Trucy does her magical chipmunk out of a hat trick," Apollo added, trying to suppress a grin.

"Yeah! But this isn't magic! I mean, it has to be magic but it's like _magic _magic, definitely not like _magic, _you know? Look, I got one too!" It wasn't long before Trucy had let go of her father and pulled off her right hand's glove, revealing an identical mark that glowed a bright orange. "It kind of tickles."

Phoenix reflexively reached into his pocket, laying his fingers upon a smooth stone. His Magatama. He felt his chest tighten.

"And you, Apollo?" he asked, not exactly knowing how to address the situation at hand.

"I've seemed to be lucky enough to avoid strange tattoos from nowhere," Apollo replied coolly. He lifted up his right hand to begin fiddling with his bracelet on his left wrist. "See? No crazy OH MY GOD!"

Sure enough, a green symbol, identical to the others, had now made itself apparent on Apollo's right hand.

"Wow, Polly! That certainly wasn't there a second ago! Maybe the secrets of magic ARE inside you! You could join my troupe yet!"

Apollo looked shocked. All he could do was stammer out "N…not now, Trucy."

Phoenix gripped his magatama. This was magic, he was sure of it. He'd been through some crazy things in his life, and he'd spent enough time around Maya and the Fey clan to know that not everything had an explanation rooted entirely in worldly logic.

"It does feel warm," Athena said, gently touching her mark with her other hand. "I'm sure it's nothing to freak out about, right boss?"

Apollo continued Athena's thought. "It's gotta be just some trick or prank, right? Yeah, there's no reason to be worried, it's probably just a hologram, like Widget."

A small, mechanical voice piped in. "I'm not just a hologram! I'm Widget!" Athena cheeks turned ever so slightly red with embarrassment. "Sorry to freak out, boss. We'll be fine, really!"

A voice coming over the intercom broke the tension. "Attention passengers, we have hit some unexpected turbulence. Please find your way to a seat and fasten your seat belts."

Phoenix swallowed. "I… we shouldn't be so hasty to make conclusions. Maya will be waiting for us on the island. As a spirit medium, she'll probably know something about this we don't. Until then, I don't think there's a whole lot we can do."

"Will… will you stay in this cabin with us, Daddy?"

He looked down at his young daughter, giving her a slight hug. "Of course, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2: God's Gift, Ace Atteran

"Take… that!"

Feene's voice came sailing across the court, reaching Wake's ears mere moments before the ball. Wake sharply inhaled, watching the ball come flying at him. At just the right moment, he thrust out his hands to catch the ball, latching onto it with his star energy as it came flying. The silver ball levitated between his two hands, and he looked at his star brand. The glowing mark on the back of his hand pulsated with energy. Without missing a beat, Wake spun around with the momentum of the ball, releasing it once he'd done a full three-sixty. The ball went flying across the court and towards the goal.

He saw Feene, a tall, blonde, and amazingly attractive young woman, dive for the ball as it sailed towards the goal. In contrast to her sharp blue eyes, her face was red – a clear indication of how hard she'd been playing in this Starball match. She was the best player on the girls' team, after all. Her hands flew out in front of the ball, and her star brand flared with energy. But it wasn't enough. She'd used a lot of her star energy in trying to spike the ball past Wake, and now she didn't have anything left in reserve for defense. The ball went sailing through, slapping her arms aside and knocking the girl off balance. The silver ball smacked into the goal with a satisfying _thunk. _

A buzzer sounded. An announcer came over the intercom. "And there you have it folks! Right down to the last second, the boys and girls intramural teams had battled it out, neck and neck! Never before have I seen such a brilliant display! Scores tied until the very end, but then BAM! God's Gift goes for one final strike, using his opponent's energy against her! The boy's team wins by a single point! This match is one for the ages, ladies and gentlemen!"

After that, Wake lost himself in the crowd's applause and the cheering of his teammates.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, Feene, it's not FAIR! You're the best starball player at this academy, and we only lost because they have God's Gift on their side! His Ether power is incredible, well above what we can ever hope for… That's gotta be against the rules!"<p>

Feene responded in a shy and demure voice, very dissimilar from the warrior-like tone she'd adopted during the match.

"I don't think that's really fair, Aya," she said, a touch of red reaching her cheeks. "We all played our best, and we lost. I think the important thing is that we all grow from this experience."

Aya sighed, stepping out of the shower room and throwing on a uniform shirt from her locker. Her short, blue hair was done up in a bun.

"That's just like you, Feene. You're too nice! I want to see Feene the warrior princess! Not the Feene who plays nice all the time! Look, you _fought_ monsters in your hometown right, and continue to do so in the labyrinths. You're the best player on the starball team, and you can easily win against ANYONE who so much as challenges you in fencing club. Yet it's always 'we played our best' or 'good game, Wake! You deserve it!' I don't think I've ever seen you get mad. Is that possible for you?"

"It's not that, I just simply don't think this warrants being angry about anything…" Feene trailed off, unsure of what to say. Aya was her friend, but Feene could never understand where all of her hot blooded personality came from. She watched as Aya finished putting on her uniform.

Aya sighed. "Ugh… you're right, Feene. You always are. I just don't want you getting tangled up with _that boy. _I couldn't stand to see you get hurt, and men like him, that's all they do."

Feene's face flushed red so fast, she couldn't even attempt to hide it. "Wha… whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Feene! It's so obvious! You _like _him! You're always so happy when he asks you to classmate with him, and the photography club? You and he are the only members! And it's all you talk about!"

Feene couldn't stand the embarrassment. She looked at her friend. "A… Aya! I am a proud disciple of the Academy! My job is to help the God's Gift in sterilizing the dusk circles, and preventing the world from being attacked by the monsters they spawn! It's my sworn duty to protect the world before it truly knows it's under attack! And… besides. I'll be leaving after all the circles are closed anyways…" There was a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Feene… come on. Don't be like that. You've got friends here. Don't pretend like you don't."

"I…. thank you Aya," Feene said, her eyes downcast. Her blue haired, fiery friend came over and gave her a quick hug.

"Come on," she said, tugging on Feene's hand. "Let's go to the Amusement Park!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate these stupid all-academy assemblies. We're not in high school anymore, you know!"<p>

Serina's voice was curt and brimming with impatience. Her light blue hair fell over her shoulders, and her face was twisted in a pouting expression. Her arms were crossed as she sat on the arena's bleachers.

"You really hate these things, don't you?" Wake asked, looking at the short girl sitting next to him. His silver hair was rough and un-styled. He reached up to adjust his uniform around the neck.

"Mweh. I could be doing so many better things with my time! Like, oh, I don't know, fighting the monsters that threaten to destroy the world!? Or buying milk." Wake laughed before Serina continued. "Everybody already knows it's just you, me, and the other S-Rank disciples that do all the work to kick the tar out of the dusk spawners. So why'd they have to go and call an emergency all Academy meeting just to belabor the point?"

"Um, I don't really think that's accurate…" came a very shy voice from Wake's other side. He turned to see Narika, standing above both of them, her dark blue hair swaying in the breeze. Serina turned away to pout when she saw the buxom beauty, crossing her arms tighter. Not that anyone saw. "The other students really do a lot of work to keep the world safe," Narika continued. "They're the ones who deal with the monsters that escape the circles, and they patrol the original core circle here at the Academy."

Serina made a noise reminiscent of a grunt. Narika decided to sit down next to Wake. "The other witches are going to be here soon," she said, smiling. "Except for Chloe. She's going to be speaking, I guess."

"You were certainly quick to adopt the name of 'witch,'" Wake said, laughing. "I thought for sure you S-Ranks would have hated it." Narika blushed and cast her purple eyes towards the ground.

"W… well… it's not that I really like it… it's just that…"

"It's that she's too damn shy to want to correct anybody," Serina said, bluntly and with indignation.

Another voice came from behind, breaking the tension. It was brimming with bright energy. "Oh come on now Serina, you don't mean that!"

Serina spun around in her seat and looked up in surprise. "Mweh?!"

Standing on the bleachers behind them was Ellie, a short and small girl about the size of Serina. Though, despite the similarity, there was one _small_ difference in size that bothered Serina to no end. Serina decided to shift her gaze upward - at her face - and try not to think about it. Ellie had green hair, cut short to about chin length, which she kept tidy with a headpiece that looked like small ears sticking from her head. Her eyes shimmered with excitement, one could almost swear there were stars in them. Serina sat in stunned silence.

It was Fuuko that broke the tension this time. Her pink hair falling down beside her on both sides, she wore a pair of black and green headphones and a pair of earrings that complimented her disciple uniform. "Well, now that we're all here, we should sit down, don't you think?" Torri and Feene, who stood behind Fuuko, nodded in agreement before sitting down.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about," mused Fuuko as she looked out over the empty stage. "It's pretty weird for the Academy to call a sudden assembly like this, right?"

Feene's soft voice broke in. "It seems like only yesterday we didn't have a care in the world, playing starball. I hope everything is all right…"

Wake agreed, and decided to weigh in. "All you girls are here… where's Chlotz?"

"Probably off chatting up some floozy," Serina chimed. She was obviously unhappy.

"Ah, give Chlotz some credit," he replied, shaking his head. He's been there for us, probably more so than we all realize."

Fuuko tilted her head. "I bet he's off with his sister, actually. They make not look it, but he and Chloe are really close."

Torri, who had remained quiet until now, crossed her legs and sat on the bench at a slight angle, askew from everyone else. Her hair fell down on either side of her, one side dyed black, the other her natural white color. Once she was situated, a confused look crossed her face, and her red eyes widened. She spoke very slowly, enunciating each word carefully. To the disciples around them, it might have seemed strange, but everyone on the dusk circle infiltration team was used to this. It's just how Torri was. She stared into space.

"I… had heard rumors around the magecraft club. There are important members of AngelMarker here. And some detectives. Why would AngelMarker researchers be at a school assembly? I think something bad might have happened. I don't like bad things, they make me unhappy."

Overhead, a bird flew by as the speakers in the arena crackled to life. All of the students fell hushed as they watched two figures walk onto the stage. Usually, events like this started with music and some form of fanfare. The fact that this meeting didn't, however, put many students on edge. Hushed whispers circulated throughout the crowd. The first figure was an old man of dark skin, clad in blue church robes that made him look like a wizard. Woven lines of holy script decorated the robes. Next to him, with fiery red hair and a faculty uniform, stood Chloe Genus, the seventh and final "witch." While she was still young and carried the brand of the Star God, she had advanced enough in her studies to actually be a faculty member here. Though, to the rest of the dusk circle infiltration team, Chloe was just another merry member of the band. Today though, she was not so merry. Everyone could see dismay and worry painted across her face. Each member of the team – Wake, Fuuko, Ellie, Serina, Narika, Torri, and Feene – felt their heart sink. This was not going to be good news.

The man in robes took the microphone and began to speak. He voice was slow, deep, and aged.

"Good afternoon, students of the Atteran Academy, members of the church, and representatives from AngelMarker. As most of you know, I am High Priest Mattero, and I oversee matters here on the island as they relate to the Star God which gives us our power to fight the dusk that is invading our world."

Mattero swallowed, forcing a pause in his speech.

"The Academy was founded in response to the ever growing threat of the dusk circles in our world. They've appeared in various locations around the earth, mostly away from major civilizations. We've been able to identify eight in total, after the original core we've decided to name the remaining seven after the seven deadly sins. Each dusk circle is the made of the very essence of dusk energy itself, or what some might call "dark" energy, the very antithesis to the light energy of "Ether" the Star God grants our student disciples. Twisted creatures have begun to emerge from these circles by way of seeds – physical projectiles that resemble meteorites in speed and size – that house monsters of all kinds. The circles launch these seeds, which land randomly, unleashing the monsters on whatever is nearby. Up until now, our work here at the Academy as well as the work performed by both AngelMarker and the Church has been able to keep the seeds under control without the world at large recognizing the threat. If we can keep this panic from the public, so much more the better. Many do not believe in monsters, and I, for one, would like to keep it that way."

Mattero took a deep breath, glancing over at the red-headed girl next to him before beginning again.

"Recently, however, the attacks of monsters on civilizations have become more brazen. More coordinated. It's taking all of our efforts as an academy of disciples and all of the latest technology from AngelMarker to keep up. Rumors of strange creatures are beginning to spread. Which is why, I want to beg of you, that you do not let the following news disrupt your union as a team. Someone seems very interested in introducing chaos into our system, so I ask that you not let this chaos grow. We need you all at full strength." Mattero looked downward. He wasn't usually so solemn, but today was different. Wake and the girls braced themselves for what they would hear next. Over the crackling microphone now came Chloe's voice, one they all knew all too well.

"With… with that said," she began, taking the microphone. "As faculty we felt it improper to not inform the students of the current situation. There… has been a murder here with our own Academy walls."

The words hit the student body like a ton of bricks. Suddenly the crowd wasn't so silent anymore. Whispers became words, and words became shouts. _A murder? Here, on the island? Who would do such a thing? Who died?_

Chloe tried to speak over the murmuring crowd. "A former disciple of this academy, and a graduate, the body of Ms. Helen Back was found late last night. Ms. Back had since moved on from the Academy to work as an AngelMarker employee, and made her mark by helping develop the dusk breaker weapons you all carry into battle. Many details are not being released to us at this time."

Fuuko shifted behind Wake. "Look at her," she said, sorrow in her eyes. "I've never seen Chloe this uncomfortable."

"In addition," Chloe continued, "Several people – including some disciples - are missing in action from this island. It is assumed, based on reports from the investigation, that these individuals have been kidnapped, or… worse." She shifted and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket, carefully unfolding it.

She took a few moments before she spoke. Torri whispered from behind "Chloe is very sad. She's trying not to cry." Everyone in the audience tensed.

"Among those reported missing are:"

Chloe then recited a list of names, about 15 long. But three of them hit the dusk circle infiltration team like a fierce wave, and they could barely hear anything else as the names resonated in their heads:

Aya Soikiniya

Chlotz Genus

Nazuna Leaf

Ruby Coiler

Each and every one of these four had a special place in the hearts of the team. Aya was Feene's best friend, and fellow starball player. Chlotz, an A-rank disciple who had supported them since the beginning, and Chloe's younger brother. Nazuna, the head of a café in town and Serina's older sister. And Ruby, a rambunctious researcher for AngelMarker that has helped the team grow and stay alive through countless scrapes. Suddenly, the news that these people were gone became very real to the team. Serina covered her mouth, trying to hold back tears. Feene was visibly distraught. Chloe's words continued.

"If… if any of you have any information regarding these crimes…" she said, her voice breaking as she spoke. "Please… Oh, Star God, please let us know."

In the following silence, Chloe ran off the stage, trying to hold back her tears. Mattero calmly walked off the stage. Suddenly, students began to move, shout, and attempt to flee.

That was the first day the academy began to descend into chaos.


End file.
